Due to their extremely small porous dimensions and high surface to volume ratio, nanofibers have been expected to be utilized as substrates for many applications such as high performance waste water filtration or biological contaminants filtration membranes. However, there has been little sign of potential products or usage of nanofibers for these applications because of their weak mechanical strength. The average dimension of nanofibers are less than 100 nm and sometimes as small as 20 nm. In this dimension, although they are layered and formed as thick membranes, the mechanical strength of the resulting structures is not sufficient to withstand macroscopic impacts for filtration applications such as normal liquid or air flows passing through them.